


Pretty Venom

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, souji is a horrible person here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: Yosuke could've sworn he saw something odd upon Souji's face back then in December, he and Naoto both having watched him closely as he was deep in thought, the three standing outside Aiya's. The rest of the team minus Teddie sat inside the restaurant, basking in the warmth. Protected from the cold and foggy outside.Little did he know that was the last time he would ever know 'warmth'. Maybe if he knew, he would've stayed inside.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Pretty Venom

Yosuke could've sworn he saw something odd upon Souji's face back then in December, he and Naoto both having watched him closely as he was deep in thought, the three standing outside Aiya's. The rest of the team minus Teddie sat inside the restaurant, basking in the warmth. Protected from the cold and foggy outside.

Little did he know that was the last time he would ever know 'warmth'. Maybe if he knew, he would've stayed inside. 

The two of them had prodded Souji for answers back then, Yosuke knowing him well enough (or so he thought) to know that brief look of understanding on his face, and Naoto deducing it from their intuition. Souji denied knowing who the culprit was, despite the questioning. Naoto had given up and gone back inside, sighing. Yosuke stayed, a lost look on his face as he looked at his 'partner'. "Stay at Dojima's tonight." Souji suggested, however it came off more of a command. He walked off too quick for Yosuke to retort, so he ended up following in his footsteps. Despite the unease that was making its way from his stomach to his chest, he has to follow close behind or else risk getting lost in the fog.

Once at the Dojima residence, the oppressive aura from the fog only intensified, despite being indoors. The feeling of dread in Yosuke's stomach only tightened, battling with his heart as Souji quickly pulled him into a kiss as they sat on the couch. With Dojima and Nanako staying at the hospital, the house was essentially Souji's for the moment, and it showed as he dragged Yosuke along the second they entered. Yosuke had weakly protested, saying he didn't feel like being romantic tonight. Like a fool. There was _nothing_ romantic about this. Souji pulled Yosuke up the stairs, yanking on his arm and telling him there's no point to resisting whenever he felt him pull back. Opening then slamming his room door shut, Souji sat on his futon, Yosuke stumbling down with him. 

"Partner...?" He'd whimpered as Souji grabbed his collar, pulling him into yet another kiss. Yosuke tried to pull away only to be yanked back. The pit in his stomach grew larger, the emotions within him swelling. Every part of Yosuke from his heart to his nerve endings were practically screaming at him to get out, that this wasn't like his partner, but he had no reason to listen to that right now, did he? As far as he was aware at that point, everything was fine, Souji was probably just stressed because of everything going on, right? And needed to relieve some stress. Nothing wrong here, right? 

Oh how he had wished he'd listened to his instinct back then. Maybe if he did, he could've pried the truth out of Souji.

The rest of the month went by slowly, excruciatingly so for Yosuke. Every day he'd wake up, and get a call from Souji. 

For the most part? The calls were tolerable. Souji would demand Yosuke skip his shift at Junes, and he could, his father understood the situation somewhat, for whatever it counted for. They'd meet in various places, Samegawa, the food court, the Dojima's house, occasionally he'd bring Yosuke out to the front of the Konishi Liquor Store. After a few weeks, he'd noticed a pattern.

If he was brought to Samegawa, Souji would 'fight' him again. Just like old times, right? Yosuke would reason to himself, going along with it, taking more punches than he landed. Anything to help his partner feel better. 

If he was brought to the food court, any money he had went down the drain as Souji had him spend all of it on steak. Which he didn't even eat, excuse being 'Sorry, I'm not hungry anymore.' But it's okay, he thought. He'd take an extra shift when he could to cover for it. Anything to help his partner feel better.

If he was brought to the Liqour Store, well, that was the second-worst option. Souji would sit there and quietly (only quiet because he couldn't yell in a street full of delirious people) tell Yosuke off, accusing him of never caring for him, and only using him as a rebound. It wasn't true, of course. But it's okay, he would go along with it, Souji was just stressed. Anything to help his partner feel better.

If he was brought back to the Dojima residence, it must have been on the days Souji was _really_ upset. Those were the days his stomach tied itself in knots the most, he couldn't bring himself to remember what happens in that house, vacant of Dojima and Nanako. After the first few times, he found the place devoid of any comfort that was there before. What was once a house that was cozy and comforting when everyone got together, it now send chills up his spine when he noticed that was where Souji was taking him. Of course, like the good 'partner' he was, he went along with it. Repeating the same thing in his head as he endured whatever Souji would do to him, 'Anything to help my partner feel better.'

How he wished he realized that treatment wasn't just Souji dealing with stress earlier, maybe he could've escaped. Could've gotten help.

But he didn't. And now he wallows in his misery as the months go by, landing on march. The treatment has only gotten worse, Souji's remarks and punches landing harder than ever. That, or he's just been broken down that badly. It was likely both, though. Yosuke was only now starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, Souji wasn't the perfect partner he seemed to be. But Yosuke was already way too far down this rabbit hole to get out. Souji had him wrapped around his finger, and Yosuke found some relief in the constancy. Besides, Souji would still mark him up with sweet words and phrases, which softened each blow he received. 'Yeah, maybe I'm pathetic for that.' Yosuke would think to himself, shaking his head at nothing. But could he blame himself? Souji was the only one to really say anything nice to him at all. 

Just because he'd throw a punch, or put a hand where it didn't belong, didn't mean he didn't still love him, right? Souji wouldn't lie like that. How could you say 'I love you, partner.' that much and not mean it? It didn't make sense to Yosuke, at least not then. Not until it was way too late. Too late to do anything or say anything. 

Now, it was the twentieth of March. Tomorrow, Souji would go home.

Today, though, Yosuke tried to trudge through the fog, somehow getting thicker by the day, before he gave up and went back home. He painfully awaited a phone call from Souji, but it never came. Instead, Kanji called. He told him to meet him at Samegawa, and his heart dropped. The anxiety at being called to Samegawa instantly put that crushing, heavy feeling of dread in his stomach. As he weakly mumbled an answer and hung up, his arms and legs began to feel tons heavier. As he stood there, in a silent panic, he felt his stomach reject whatever was in there, (which was nothing, when was the last time he managed to actually eat anything? He's all skin and bones now. All his money went to buying steak for Souji, remember?) and he quickly fell over, stumbling to the trash can next to his bed, spilling his guts messily, the strength not there to properly hold his head straight or to hold the trash can up. In his flailing, he scraped his arm across the dresser next to him, opening up the somewhat fresh wounds. He hissed in pain between bouts of gagging, not caring about the blood pooling between scabs before spilling off, the gagging he was doing reminding him of _that_ which only served to make him feel worse, coughing up more stomach acid into the poor trash can. 

He had passed out soon after, waking up to his phone going haywire in his pocket. Missed calls and texts from Kanji, huh. Surprisingly, Souji hadn't sent him anything today. 'Maybe he's still packing.' He thought. 

Oh if only. If only that was what he was doing. If only Yosuke knew what Souji was actually doing, maybe he'd understand what mess he got himself into. 

But he didn't, so he answered Kanji's next call, quickly apologizing, and slowly getting up and heading for the riverbank after making sure his shirt was long enough to cover his arms. 

When he reached the riverbank, it was around three in the afternoon. Kanji was waiting for him, and Yosuke did his best to respond in a way that wouldn't let Kanji know he was falling apart. 

But it was in vain, since the second they sat down, Kanji began talking. Turns out he could tell, and so could everyone else.

"So uh yeah, all of us could tell you're not doin' too great lately, and, well, I uh. Thought I'd see what's up." Yosuke looked up in shock, mouth agape as he struggle to form a response. "Yeah I know we ain't 'xactly on the best of terms still, but I consider ya a friend, and I care about ya, y'know?" Kanji paused to place a tentative hand on Yosuke's shoulder, before taking it back when he winced, a small 'sorry' was said as he prepared his next sentence. 

"He's leaving tomorrow, you know. So if he's... Y'know, done anythin', tell me. Don't think we haven't noticed the change in you two's relationship. Even if we fight a lot, we all care about ya." Kanji stumbled over his words, but they were earnest. Yosuke felt his eyes began to sting, and soon enough a stray tear or two left them. Kanji carefully wrapped his arms around him, Yosuke beginning to properly sob. After awhile he'd explained everything that happened, give or take a few details he wasn't ready to share. 

"Dammit! What kinda leader- what kind of person does that?!" Kanji yelled, punching the ground, causing Yosuke to flinch. "Shit, sorry. Yeah I guess that'd startle you considering- It's 'lright, I'm not mad at you." Kanji sighed, "At least he's leavin' tomorrow, and if he ever tries to come back I'll beat his ass! So will everyone else!" He huffed, and noticed the faint smile on Yosuke's face. Kanji smiled back and pat his shoulder again. Yosuke looked down at his phone, seeing a text from Souji. 

"Well, my dad's telling me to come in for a shift, so I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Kanji nodded, and off Yosuke went.

If only he didn't lie. Then maybe Kanji could've protected him, could've got the rest of the team. But he didn't, because he's Yosuke- a coward only in the worst of times. He sighed, looking down at the text he'd actually gotten, Souji telling him to meet him in the electronics department. 

By the time his talk with Kanji was done with and he arrived at Junes, it was already evening. Customers were starting to become more and more sparse, and a part of Yosuke knew he wouldn't be walking out of Junes unharmed tonight. As he made his way up to the electronic section, the pit of despair growing within him grew. He quietly mused to himself, wishing how things could go back to the way they were. He still wonders what happened that late December night. 

Once he made his over to Souji, he noticed a faint smell of smoke before he felt a shove as he was pushed into the TV, Souji following after.

"Partner...?" Yosuke whimpered, in pain from falling into the TV world incorrectly.

"Enough with that word." Souji hissed, expression unreadable. Yosuke knew it wasn't good, though. It never was with Souji anymore.

"I figured I'd do you a favor before..." Souji trailed off. "Do you want to know what changed? Or are you too scared to hear it." Souji didn't wait for a response before continuing, "I don't care. Guess what? I've known who the culprit was since that night in December." 

Yosuke gasped, but that was all he could do before Souji drew his sword, pointing it at his neck. 

"It was Adachi. And guess what? Today, I burned that letter of his. The _only_ evidence that could convict him. After all this time, I grew tired of all of you. Especially you. You've been on my nerves for the longest time." Souji looked into Yosuke's eyes, laughing at the fear that was encapsulated in them. 

"But... You said...You lo-" Yosuke tried to cry out. 

"You think I loved you? You think I ever cared? Come on, I know you're not _that_ stupid, Yosuke. I was pretending the whole time." 

Yosuke began to sob, "What do you mean the whole time? Since- Since you showed up?" Souji just laughed at Yosuke's misery. Something in Yosuke snapped at that, though.

"How can you say that? Take it back! This isn't you! This isn't the Souji I know! What happened in December to change you?!" Yosuke huffed, Souji continuing to laugh at him.

"You've fucked with me and my head for this long? There's no way, come on, partner." Yosuke's bite left as soon as it came, tears rushing back in pulses, hot, salty, tears streamed down his face, connecting at his neck and falling to the floor. "There's- There's no way. I did something, didn't I? What did I do?! I'm sorry for whatever it is, I know I was a lousy partner, a lousy person, just-" Yosuke hiccupped, the crying taking away his breath. He fell into a fit of denial, even with all the evidence against Souji, Yosuke couldn't bring himself to believe that Souji, his partner, Mr. Perfect, could do this. It had to be his fault somehow. 

Yosuke fell to the ground, breaking down into even heavier sobs that wracked his body, his back going up in down as he heaved. He looked up as he saw Souji walking closer, "I'm sorry, partner. W-wait, what are you-" 

There was the sound of a sword impaling flesh, then clattering to the floor. Then silence.

...

The next day, Souji was long gone, and the rest of the team looked up at a body with distinct orange hair, tangled among the telephone poles. 


End file.
